Time Is Too Precious To Waste
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Waiting patiently for love, yet time is still slipping away. When realized a mistake is made, fight to get back what was meant to be. First one shot for this couple, hope it is good! )


_Italics -Flashback_

She sat waiting, waiting for that moment when she would hear his words. Seconds felt like hours as she sat there on the shore of Themyscira. She thought of seeing him again. She couldn't go on without seeing his handsome face and his smile. There was nothing else she would've rather done than to wait. Wait for the man that she had fallen in love with. But was he truly in love with her as well?

_"I don't know what to do."_

"_Tell me. That's all I ask? Why do things have to be so complicated for us? I love you and you love me that should matter!"_

"_But there are risks."_

"_What do you mean? We risk our lives every day. All I want is to be like every other woman with the man she loves."_

"_I want that too…"_

That was the last thing he said to her after they went into the most intense and devastating battle. He had kept his distance because he blamed himself for her being the one mostly injured in the battle. But it was actually because of her warrior instinct to never back down. But he still felt it was his responsibility to protect her and he failed.

She could only respect him and give him the space he needed but it was difficult for her. She couldn't sleep without him by her side. She refused to completely let go of him. Her feelings couldn't nor wouldn't go away that easily. She needed to feel his heart pressed against hers.

So patiently, she had to wait for him. She would wait until the sun goes down and rise again if she had to. He was the best thing that happened in her life. He meant everything.

_They were getting ready for a night out. This had felt like a special night. He looked into the mirror trying to fix his tie. _

"_Do you need any help?" She said behind him. He looked at her in the mirror. _

_He turned around. She was so beautiful. He questioned why she chose him to be with because he knew she deserved someone so much better than him. But to her he was all she needed._

"_I'm not sure why I can't concentrate."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Nervous? You do know that no matter what I will always be here with you, for you."_

_He only smiled, kissing her passionately. _

His kisses so full of emotion, so loving, so gentle as he held her.

She missed his touched. She wished he was there with her. But no…she was alone, killing time, precious time that should be spent with her significant other.

She took a short walk then stopped, huggung herself and closed her eyes. The sun was setting and a cool breeze was blowing. She had suddenly felt strong muscular arms circling around her. Her back pressed against his chest. She knew he felt her body tense and could her heart start to beat faster. Even if she did try to maintain her composure, it was of no use.

"Diana…" he whispered in her ear.

"Kal-El."

Diana turned to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. There was nothing but silence.

It was hard for Kal to speak, which was unusual, but he just did not know how to explain himself.

Diana sighed and looked down. Even though he was this close, he was still miles away and she was still waiting.

"I…need you, Diana. I love you. I made a mistake. I can't stop thinking about you. I kept away or a while because I had to figure things out. I didn't do all that I could to protect you. However, I figured that it didn't make sense for me to stay away from you. I love you too much to do that. I am going to do what I said and protect you in every way possible."

At that moment she looked up at him. She caressed his cheek. "We are supposed to make sacrifices as heroes. As a warrior, I have learned that if anything were to happen to me, I would die in honor. I would die saving millions."

"I don't want to think about that day."

"Don't. I know in my heart, that we are a very long way from that. We just can't keep wasting time. "

"And I'm not going to waste anymore. So I need to ask you something very important. Something I should have asked a long time ago"

"What is it?"

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Diana's heart fluttered. "Kal! I…I don't know what to say."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I told you, I need you. I want to have a family with you. I'm in love with you, Diana."

"I'm in love with you, too." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes." She whispered as he reached up and touched her chin, lifting it towards his face. They shared a passionate kiss.

Time waits for no one. Love is patient yet only when it is fought for. Never give up on love. Never give in to the "downs" of a relationship. Stay strong and work along side one another. Anything is possible. Any obstacles can be gone through as long as there is determination and motivation.


End file.
